


One More Chance (Ben 10 x Harry Potter crossover)

by micky_likes_stuff_01



Category: Ben 10 Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben 10 Classic, Big Brother Ben Tennyson, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, No Romance, Smart Ben, Smart Gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micky_likes_stuff_01/pseuds/micky_likes_stuff_01
Summary: "Del! Hurry up Granpa's here!""Ben, Drag me next time and I'll take your Sumo Slammers Card collection. Again"Join Ben, Del, Gwen, and Max Tennison in a great Summer adventure. With new people to meet and old treasures to find.Edelweiss Kindle Tennison former Holly Potter seems to like this new world after all.
Relationships: Tennyson Family - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Micky AKA Beacon Heartstrings. This story was previously posted on Wattpad with the same title "One More Chance 🎆" although something must be edited cause I am not satisfied with my earlier work. I hope you enjoy my rewrite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Childbirth scenario(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Those who do not know about their respecting universes. Ben 10 is an American cartoon since 2005 by Man of Action Studios. Harry Potter is a Book series turned Movie Series by JK. Rowling.

**In Bellwood Hospital**

**December 27th, 1995**

* * *

After 4 hours of hard labor, Sandra Tennison laid in bed gripping hard on her husband's hand.

"Ahhhh!"

"That's alright honey just. Take deep breaths. You doing great" a man's voice stutters in pain by his wife's hard grip.

"Mrs. Tennyson one last push the baby will be out"

"When I get out here Tennyson! You are staying on the couch!" A painful cry is heard in the room.

With a deep breath Sandra has to be strong for this she hoped her husband won't mind her nonsense swearing and a warcry-like scream. A baby's wail can be heard. And what a pair of lungs they both got.

**"Whaaaa! Whaaa! Whaaa!"**

Sandra relaxes as she tiredly looked at _Her_ babe.

"Is he okay?" She whispered catching her breath.

Carl is stunned by the sound and glance from Sandra's side. His Baby boy is finally here. _Ha_ , he glanced at the clock at 10:00 PM. _' I wonder who is the firstborn. Mine or Frank's kid._ ' He thought while he was still looking at the crying babe.

"Were not done yet, Mr. And Mrs. Tennyson. The other baby is coming. A little easier as I hoped." The midwife cut them from their musing. Both the couple looked at the midwife as a wetnurse cleaned the firstborn with warm water and cut the fallopian tube adding a clip.

Sandra is now more prepared for her daughter.' Its time to welcome her, I guess' With a look of Carls's eyes, the same determination shone from them giving her little more strength. In the next 10 minutes of breathing, pushing, and whispering sweet nothings and encouragement, another baby's cry in the world has heard. Another bloody babe is born. A girl this time. The girl is as pretty as her older brother.

Sandra leaning to her husband's hand as they gazed at both their children. They're parents. Parents now.

After all those years trying to have children. Thank God they are here now. _And twins. Oh, there are two angels here now._

Tears of joy now streaming down their faces. Carl wrapped Sandra in a warm embrace dipping his head down to her shoulder kissing every inch of skin he came across.

He didn't care about the midwife or the nurses. All he cares about is the family they are going to raise together.

Carl and Sandra.

With the little ones.

Sandra lets him hold her since it was a long day and she's is tired. Closing her eyes in relief.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mr. And Mrs. Tennyson? " the doctor entered with a smile that can be seen behind his mask.

The couple looked at her.

Carl with excitement buzzing with all love and hope he musters these long hours. Sandra with a very determined and tired look that she refuses to pass out again. "The babies are healthy and well, would you like to see them?" "Yes please," Carl said as his wife nodded once.

After they rearrange the new mother and placed her in a wheelchair. The Doctor leads the way to the room. Carl worries what will happen to his babies.

Are they okay? Will they be sick? Will they be growing up like him or his father? Will they be any like their grandmother? His mother?

And Sandra... Sandra felt strange weird, not that bad. But a very welcoming feeling that the mother has to be united to her children.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/n: Are you ready?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When they entered the room, they saw two nurses each carrying bundles of soft blankets.

One blue and another pink.

In the soft blankets shuffling and noises can be heard. They seem to be excited as their parents.

When the nurse gives the Blue bundle to Sandra and the Pink to Carl, they both fell in love.

* * *

Gazing on the family Maxwell Tennyson, didn't hesitate to take a picture. He might as well hang it up at his home.

Max already greets his other son, who was with his wife and they're newborn daughter. Just at 10:00 pm, he was conflicted in which room he will he enter first, that was one of the biggest decisions of his life.

Well... It might as well **BE** the biggest decision of his life.

More than choosing the Plumbers Academy or with Verdona.

But now... He's glad to assist his eldest first. He was already there anyway. They asked him to help Natalie arrange the baby room at the time. And put away the Christmas decoration. Then her water broke.

All hell breaks loose and Max drove as fast as he can with the Rust Bucket to the hospital Natalie is right now. Then he called Frank with the phone at the front desk while the nurses dragged the mother to a room.

After telling him that "The baby's coming" He didn't even need to tell him where his wife is. Hearing Frank on the other side that he took off like the devil is after him. Shouting "THE BABY'S COMING!" With yelps and shouts of cheers of his coworkers on the other side of the phone.

Max scoffed with a tilt of his head. Smiling from his seat by the hallway.

Well, he's a Grandfather now. Imagine the surprise he had when he saw Sandra and Carl past by him with the same situation just as Frank and Natalie have. 

Seems like yesterday he had the two troublemakers running around his apartment. He admits that he might not be the greatest father his two boys had. He didn't regret teaching everything to pass on to his sons. Then when they are quite aware of the circumstances of their mother. Well, Frank took it better and starting to study law for the sake of learning. Carl on the other hand seems to have grudged him because of it.

Not being at home while he was on the plumbers. Missing some parts of his boys' life. As a family

But Max had no excuse, it was his choice to be a plumber. To keep his family safe. He wondered if Carl can forgive him though. That's what he is doing right now. That when he retired he will spend the rest of his life with his family. Now that there is no feedback, the HQ became silent when is assign to become Magister.

" ...And over there is your Grandpa Max." He headed his name called by Sandra. And He shook out his thoughts, now that both Carl and Sandra held a baby each.

He looked at the new parents as they tilted their precious bundles.

In Sandra's arms lies a blue bundle with a sleepy face. He got Sandra's green eyes and a brown tuft of hair that is no denying from his son. He's a bit sleepy now. Silly baby.

In Carl's pink one, the babe is staring in her father's eyes with wonder. Max isn't sure if babies can be expressive as her with the same green eyes as her brother and mother. She has a rather blondish hair on her head. She may look like Sandra when she grows up.

"They're both beautiful," Max whispered happiness filled in his voice.

"Would you like to hold them?" Sandra's voice chimed

Max swallowed the nervousness and nodded.

Carl reluctantly places his bundle on his father's arm. Though he didn't stop hovering to his son and daughter. Looks like the angels have a protective father after all. Good.

When is the last time did Max carried twins? _Gosh_ , it was like Frank and Carl all over again. He remembered carrying them both in his arms, only to notice that their mother Verdona disappear. He had a hard time taking care of his family that he owes so much of his sister Vera to take care of most of their needs while he was at work at the time. Especially with his extended family helps him out at his lowest point.

Max felt relax and relieved that his son trusted him. That he is welcomed to be part of his grandchildren's lives.

Giving the little girl a peck on her forehead. Wiggling closed to him, she gave a big yawn chasing sleep with her older brother. Fully aware that the other set of Tennyson family is in the room with their little girl in tow. Now that his family is safe and unharmed, nothing can ever lay a single finger on his family even if he has to resort to

A few days later, the Tennyson family exits the hospital with their new adorable additions named Gwendolyn Tennyson, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, and Edelweiss Tennyson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. Yes, I know that the image is not mine. it rightfully belongs to the Lucas Films: Star Wars Episode 3.  
> Second: Guys, Please stay safe with the number of disasters all around us, Nobody is certain if we can ever go back to the lives we previously have. Surround your self with the ones you love and self-love is just as important to our struggle. 
> 
> Now question time!  
> So my inspiration for this fic is that I was actually at dinner when I got into an argument that is "Which better in terms of fanfiction? Op!Ben 10 or Mod!Harry Potter?" So Why not combine them both.
> 
> Comment down below for your thoughts... See Yah soon!


	2. Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Del! Hurry up Granpa's here!"
> 
> "Ben, Drag me next time and I'll take your Sumo Slammers Card collection. Again"
> 
> Join Ben, Del, Gwen, and Max Tennison in a great Summer adventure. With new people to meet and old treasures to find. 
> 
> Edelweiss Kindle Tennison former Holly Potter seems to like this new world after all.

****Basic Information:** **

Name:  
Edelweiss Kindle Tennyson

Age:  
10 years old

Hair:   
Long Blonde Hair with bangs

Eyes:  
Deep Emerald Green.

Had to use glasses to read but alright without them in somethings else.

Skin:  
Slightly Tanned

* * *

****Family Relationship(s)** ** ****:** **

Mother:  
Sandra Tennyson

Father:  
Carl Tennyson

Brother:  
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (firstborn twin brother)

Soulmate(s):

—*****  
—*****

* * *

****Facts about Del Tennyson:** **

  * Del is an introvert
  * She has hobbies such as Biking, Skating and playing Basketball (She is a daredevil. Shhhh! don’t tell anyone)
  * She writes notes to her Journal and vents her emotions in her Diary.
  * She likes to cook and bake recipes with her mother. Usually like Pies, Tarts, Muffins, Breads, and many other meals. (Max lets her cook meals at the RV)
  * She lives in Bellwood, New York (Outside of NY City).
  * She loves her family and her extended family.
  * She may start investing her pocket money.
  * She does Martial arts, and Research stuff on the web.
  * She is both book smarts and street smarts.
  * Somehow she has a Fanclub in her school until she politely stopped them scarring her (unintentionally)… But still famous though.
  * She has a questionable relationship with some of her neighbors.
  * She may/ may not have a Talk-no-Jutsu
  * Practices her Magic. Due to her Anodite heritage, she can manipulate her mana.
  * Angel is her pet Snowy Owl. Although a tamed owl Angel is seen to be mellow with her allies. And actively protects the Family.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You got any questions. comment down below and I'll see what I can do. See Yah!


	3. Chapter 2

**_End of the school year of 2006_ **

**_Madison Elementary School_**.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

That is the sound of a pencil tapping in Ben's school desk.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

"Come on, Come on!" Ben whispered trying to make the school bell ring while looking at the clock in his classroom.

"And I just want to remind you all that I will be teaching summer school this year. And it's not too late to sign up" The teacher said. Encouraging the students to sign up. *

"Yeah, right" Ben scoffed quietly to himself. And turning his attention to the clock again.

The teacher seems to hear it and if you can see her, she is narrowing her eyes on him.

Before Benjamin shows much improvement in his grades, he was busy daydreaming and drawing like the other kids of his age. Reporting her concern in the parent's meeting, his parents take action on it, though more like his twin did something _(she did something)_.

Well, then he had his grades leveled up by tutoring in the manipula- * **ahem*** \- the persuasion of his little sister. At least he is talented in sports.

The younger Tennyson though Edelweiss, has a talented mind. she is a smart girl if she did an effort to reach her grades higher than what she performing in class. Well, at least she is still excited in sciences and math, does some mistakes at history (she is checking out British websites instead of the American ones)

She does like martial arts.

That's what she heard on the coach and trainer Mr. Han.

On a self-defense level of course.

Quick on her feet, eye determined and strong hand grip, neat eye-hand coordination.

She didn't want to be in the spotlight like most girls.

_Ironic_

It's quite a surprise to see 10 years old boys or _good heavens_ older years, giving her flowers and gifts to have her attention.

What's funny is that she thought that it’s for payment of the baked goods her mother makes.

She didn't realize that she was the _Number#1_ crush in Bellwood.

What's even more surprising is that the girl population likes her because of her skills and influence. Instead of shunning her.

Most of their bullies backed off not just for her skills but the fact that **she** did not back down when **anyone **is in danger of bullying even when they are all bruised up defending. Something most of the faculty tried to stop a long time ago. She is the one who broke the tension with the racism some kids tend to have at the time. Surprisingly its Cash Murray settles their middle ground about that discrimination.

And also, her braiding skill. You can see the girls all lined up the stairs trying to get their hair done by her before classes start, she even teaches how to braid hair. The older girls also participate because it is the only time that was peaceful and relaxing from their studies.

And chatting with them, not gossip mind you. She listens to anyone and a good judge of character. She didn't like the word gossip because it is _bugging_ her.

The charming kid.

At the end of the day, she is the **_SWEETHEART of Bellwood_**.

Teacher Jennifer looked to the other side of the classroom. She sees Edelweiss hunched on her desk seems to be pasting stickers on her Journal.

_'Seems she is working on her summer journal'._

**Tik. Tik. Riiiiiinnngggg**!

\-----------

When the bell rings all the students pack their items in their bags and exited the door.

" YES! OUTTA HERE!" Ben exclaimed pushing his desk rushed to-

"Del! Hurry up!"

Ben started packing his sister's stuff in her bag. Books, pencils, crayons, glue (he makes sure that it's closed this time.), and he was about to grab more stuff when Edelweiss lightly slaps Ben's hand.

"Ben! I can handle myself!"

"But it's SUMMERRRR !"

Del rolled her eyes as she tied her light blue jacket wrapped on her waist.

Well, it is starting to get hot.

The 10-year-old girl grabs the bag and her skateboard as Ben dragged her to the door.

It's quite funny how Ben's hell was the school. He was dragged by Dad years ago when he didn't want to ride the bus.

But over his behavior, his actions are quite subtle if you look closely.

When bullied by Cash and Ben's ~~Best~~ former friend JT. He always had the upper-hand when they bully Ben and most of the time got them intentionally caught whether it's the teacher or principal.

Whenever he is upset , they always bond through reading comic books out loud. Even if Del didn't like the comics. She does think Ben is a good storyteller. He does care about her. And she loves her twin for it.

Sure, he's a little bratty, and immature. But above all that Ben is the best brother anyone can ask for. He cares about the people he loves and gives himself to protect them from getting hurt.

And also, he likes the competition of being the 'better' twin.

He like athletic sports, she likes her feet on the wheel.

He likes chocolate, she likes fruit but not...no... NEVER going to deny good cup cocoa especially if it was made by him (It's Ben's Best Bribe).

He likes game consoles, well she likes... Hm... She doesn't like dolls, but she does find drawing relaxing.

If he is a Sumo Slammer Fan, she is more like a Ninja- Kunoichi Fan.

Ninja always wins. Period. No offense for the wrestlers.

Both of them reached the door with Teacher Jennifer's parting words

" Everyone have a good vacation, And I hope I will see you all again in the Fall"

She was about today more when-

"Have a great to summer too, Miss Jennifer!" Del waved goodbye before following her brother out with his (yes Ben's) bag again.

"Kids" Jennifer scoffed as she settled to the desk cleaning up.

Now she remembers why she liked to be a teacher.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy** _

_**2006** _

* * *

Xylene is now heading to the planet Earth. Although her mission is to deliver a cargo created by the Galvan genius Azmuth to the coordinates that he provided. The Uroxite agent is given no choice but to land in the safest place she thought possible. Earth may not be the most technologically advanced among its other life-sustainable planets, She is confident to trust the man who can take care of it with her life.

She already sent a distress message to Azmuth about the situation in matters of transport about his creation and reports to him that the Most dangerous warlord of the universe is chasing her to acquire the device.

Vilgax, the Chimera Sui Generis who conquered and destroy worlds. That an army consisting of drones and robots is now on her tail. If he successfully acquired such a powerful device in his hands, more worlds are to be destroyed by the conqueror.

The device is called the Omnitrix, a life-changing technology that can save millions of alien species with their DNA that the inventor collected by himself. It didn't matter to him if it was destructive or peaceful, enormous or little, intelligent or not. All life matters. To Azmuth by using this technology, it can help rebirth extinct species and help dying ones to survive. For creating a bridge to connect conflicted differences, biases, and fear of understanding each other. Stopping wars, and creating peace throughout the cosmos.

But in the end, it was only a tool that is needed to be wielded by a trust-worthy person. Who is capable to save lives and defend others that cannot defend themselves. A person who knows what it takes to create peace rather than conflict. And now that is prepared and ready to take action, many wish to take it for their ambition. Some are warmongers like Vilgax, others are hunters and black-marketers, many are scientists, and politicians want the power for their ambitions to control and be benefited from the Omnitrix.

Xylene knows one person who is worthy to take this responsibility. Her former beloved lover Maximus Tennyson the Magister of the Plumber Agency that is originated and stationed on Earth. She cannot risk asking for his help in any chances that the message will be interfered with by the warlord and giving his location before Max wields the Omnitrix properly. Xylene must speak to him herself. She was hoping that stopping Vilgax is enough with his help.

She stopped her musing and dive down to the asteroid field in Saturn. The loose rocks in the belt can hopefully slow down the conqueror's ship. With his shield raised though it will be much harder to damage the flagship. But due to his larger ship, Hers was much easier to maneuver between rocks and fire against the enemy ship.

**Boom!**

That blast damaged the tail of her ship that was hit by a high powered blast.

Change of plans then. She activated her auto-pilot. 

She ran to the back in the hangar after blasting a going to the section where the main bridge is. She did not expect the counter-attack to blast off Vilgax nor she knew about it. Causing him to be permanently damaged with his arms and legs lost in the explosion.

In the hangar, she deposited the Omnitrix inside an escape capsule while fighting some of the invading droids. Then proceeds to her escape capsule. Both heading to Mt. Rushmore where the Plumbers Base is.

In the last bombing, two escape capsules are now blasted off from their initial course. One heading to the north region of the planet, While the other one containing the Omnitrix, is somehow hit by a meteor to a location in the U.S.A. 

But before Xylene comprehends what has happened. The pod crashes to snowy wasteland, her body frozen forcing her to hibernate against the cold. Her now in a zen state, she could hope that the Omnitrix to be in rightful hands that can fight against Vilgax and all who greeds its power. 

Someday when she gets out of this damned cold, she will be with them to teach all about the galaxy. their culture, heritage, and history of the travels she has to accomplish to travel and learned in millions of galaxies. One by one.


	5. Chapter 4

When they got home their Mom directs them to their rooms to pack. They started packing for the road trip with their Grandpa Max.

She like Grandpa Max. He's funny, jolly, and smart too. He shares stories about his trip with his RV the 'Rust Bucket'. How he travels the states, meet a lot of people, discover new things, and nobody is against him because ... He's awesome

She also remembers when Dad and uncle Frank talk about their summer story, especially when they were forced to cook because. According to them, Grandpa loves to cook exotic like sheep's tongue, live larva, or lizards. Yuck!

No offense Grandpa!

She hopes that her plan works, _"no one can escape to my ~~threats~~ treats_ _." hehe_

Del prepared her stuff while Ben is on the other side of the house sneaking snacks to his bag.

Using 4 bags. She makes a list of what to bring.

**√ Clothes.**

**√ Shoes.**

**√ Sandals.**

**√ Undergarments.**

**√ Books.**

**√ Notebooks.**

**√ Stationery items.**

**√ Sunglasses.**

**√ Sanitary and toiletries.**

Yep, all check!

Now, what else is missing?

_'The Journal is at the bag; the skateboard is at the stairs... AHA! My wallet! My summer funds can be handy now.'_

Del thought while stood to the shelf taking her piggy bank. Opening the cap and shakes it in eager, not enough to break it. And paper bills and coins dropped, she took about a couple of hundred bucks.

You never know what you get on vacation. _'Now what else did I forget?'_ Del paused with a deep look on her face

Del also took some pillows, a blanket, her small first-aid kit. Come to think of it. She might have brought a **bigger** trauma bag for this. Yup! A trauma bag filled with bandages, medicine, and splints. Cause well.

(BEN + VACATION + RUST BUCKET + GRANDPA MAX = ABSOLUTE CHAOS)

...

Yeah, Ben is gonna be all-out active now that its summer, nothing is going to hold him back with all the dangerous and the insane stuff He IS going to do. He is going to do something stupid, and reckless.

Might as well as take it all the stuff she needs. Hopefully, Grandpa _is_ prepared.

* * *

Now that Del had all the stuff she needed. She also added food and pre-made foods, water bottles, her phone, and charger, also her PDA.

She fell in love with technology when she first saw how it works at this time back then... Now she can do whatever she wants, like a normal kid. Just Del.

She also found out a little background checking of all the tourist spots at the states (it’s a bit weird than the history she previously remembers). All she needed to do is to have fun. No more murderous snakes, psychos out for blood, weirdos who are creeping her out.

Nope, she is going to enjoy all her summer traveling with Grandpa and Ben.

"I wish Gwen and Kenneth can come with us, maybe Sunny too?" she whispered to herself, she stopped for a moment come to think about it the shugs it off "On second thought, that damn brat needs to chill out " 

She shook her head and carried all her stuff down the stairs. She also has a bag of treats that she made for Angel, her owl.

Did she forget to tell, yah that she has an owl?

.

.

.

Yep, she does.

Her Snowy Owl Angel (she named her after her favorite teacher), she was taken by poachers when she was an egg. It just so happened, that Angel as a chick was imprinted to Del when she is hanging out with her best friend in a nearby clearing. She was surrendered to the local wildlife institute with her Mom and Dad's help.

Soon, Imagine her family's surprise when months later Angel came back pecking at her window. Ben was screaming a bloody ~~clown~~ murderer. 

When she did return, Angel never leaves Del alone and mostly acted as Edelweiss is the chick, not her.

  * In school.
  * Family gathering.
  * Going out with friends.
  * Even in her Freaking school! _(She mentioned that twice now did she?)_



You'll never see her without her Angel. At some point.

And Miss Jenifer thought it was funny because it is her middle name. And she might have sneaked a bit of treat for the owl during breaks.

She hoped Dad can let her take Angel to the trip. 

**Honk! Honk!**

_"Oh my Gosh, He's here, already? "_ She is excited to see her Grandpa far too long.

Then stomping feet rushes upstairs where she is and the door slams open.

There her big brother Ben ran to her and starts to pull her downstairs.

"Del! Hurry up Grandpa’s here!"

Her big brother is persistent to drag her outside not even letting her get her stuff done.

"Ben, drag me next time and I'll take your Sumo Slammers Card collection. Again". She threatens him. Not to mention his hands seem to be covered with cheese powder it already stains her sleeves.

Del's outfit was simple. Just a simple a long sleeve dress and leggings with a pair of shoes she also wears earrings and her hair is braided at her back.

And outside were their parents and Grandpa Max.

Mom was giving Grandpa a list of things they think might be helpful. While Dad starts carrying stuff.

They were quite a busy bunch that when Ben saw Grandpa, He just rushed in there with a shout letting go of his little sister on the porch.

"Grandpa!" Ben rushed to Max with a tight hug. The older man was startled and he greeted his grandson with a hug of his own. Del walked and snapped a photo for her Journal. The sound of a camera clicked caught their attention and smiled as she snapped another photo.

And then a Red-haired cousin appeared almost covering her shot. Arms stretched wide with a bright smile. And the next shots are her and Ben make funny faces until their heart's content lastly with her joining in when she gives the camera to Mom. The Family ended their silliness with laughs. Del embraces the taller girl in her arms "Gwen! You're here!"

"Yeah right! like I'm going to leave my favorite cousie for a road trip" Gwen said letting Del go and placed a hand in her hip tipping it to the side.

"What brings you here? Seeing us go to amazing adventure across the country?" Del said wiggling her eyebrows.

" Yeah about that." Gwen then put her arm around on Del's shoulder she was definitely oozing with smugness " It’s a real coincidence that I was packing for the summer too"

"Really?"

"Really. Take a guess where I'm going."

"Did you get to that summer camp?"

"Nope" _strike 1_

"Seeing a friend?"

"Nah" _strike 2_

_"_ Slumber party! That's what it is! _"_

"Hehe, yeah it can be. Close enough" _strike 3 dang!_

"Huh?"

Then the rest of the Tennyson’s join in the conversation that has Grandpa announced " It’s a Tennison Tradition that when a kid in the family has turned 10 years old. They are taken on a trip. Well, this Summer trip. I just got a call from Frank that told me Gwen can join us this year."

"WHAT!" "Really!" And that would be Ben as his face is filled with horror at the red-head geek. At the same time the cheery voice of his twin sister.

" Yep Doofus looks like you get a plus one for the **Whole Summer** ," Gwen smirked because she loves to make Ben suffer.

And then Ben kneels to the ground and cry to the Heavens.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

Del gives him little sympathy that she crouched down and just pat him on the back " There, There". She is amused by her twin's dramatics.

Ben should have seen it coming.

But No, he hoped that Gwen isn't coming given with her whole schedule and having a little disagreement with her. Ben is looking forward to going on vacation with just Del and Grandpa. Boys are Weird. And that's Ben for you.

**HOOT!**

And that's when Angel showed up, landing on her chick's shoulder. She preened to Del a moment and she looked at the downed boy. The owl seemed to shrug and start to groom her chick's hair.

"Hey, Angel stop!" Del giggled as she stands up completely forgotten about her twin brother. Gwen starts to cooing on the bird of prey too. While the girls are completely occupied chatting, the adult plus a pouting boy hangs around in their corner and Ben complained.

"Why did she even have to come? You said it was just the three of us." Well more like whined about it.

"Well, I thought it might be fun if your cousin comes along this summer. Is that gonna be a problem?" Grandpa Max replied to Ben with a raised brow

"Well...."

" You can always stay home, help me with the chores around the house and maybe your father might even tell you all about work all _summer_." Sandra brawled emphasizing the _word_ like it was the worst word to use against the boy.

His Mom knows best alright.

Right in the spot.

Bull's eye.

But No, Ben didn't want to stay in a boring summer as much as he loves his parents, he knows he wanted this Summer vacation. Besides, as long as Del is with him and blocking the scary red-head cousin away then he's alright.

"No thank you, I am glad that Ge-Gwen is coming with us" the boy tried to be convincing as possible just to get away from her.

"Well since this is all settled, we better start moving your stuff young man." His father chuckled at his son's antics and starts to head inside with his boy who made a grumpy face at his cousin.

"Um... Max, I know you like them all to be together this summer but where will you all sleep in the RV? There are only a couple of bunker beds in there?" Clara asked

" Oh, it's already handled Sandra, I modify the bottom bed so it was twice bigger than the upper one. I'm sure that the kids can deal with it."

"Thank you" She replied, grateful for the foresight. " Now, girls" she then called the two pre-teen girls " Girls!"

"Yes, mom!" "Yes, Auntie?" Del replied still under the wings of an angel. Gwen also replied to her Aunt Sandra.

"Come on then, we need to pack your stuff too before your brother takes the bottom deck." and the woman is entering inside the house. "Wanna come in Max?" Sandra turned back asking them.

"Sure, Auntie! This Sparky needs an extra pair of muscle for her stuff." Ruffling Del's hair is way messier than before the grooming of the family owl.

"Well since it’s gonna be a 2-to-3 packing race might as well help the boys huh" Max sigh as he gazes to his family.

The Tennyson’s entered the house and start preparing the items the need. Del also sneaks some items that are supposed to be a surprise to Grandpa. With Goodbyes and kisses to the Tennison twins by their mother and hugs from their father. And some ~~words~~ lecture from their mother. They head inside the Rust Bucket. Del was a little nervous to leave her parents behind. But she knows that they will be safe.

"Hey, Gwen?" Del started when they are inside the RV. "Yeah." Her cousin replied.

"Not to be rude or anything but, didn't you have a full schedule this Summer?" Del asked she is genuinely surprised that Gwen decides to join. Usually, Gwen plans everything and likes to make specific activities ahead of time.

There must have been a reason for that to change so dramatically. " Well, you can say that someone talked to my mom that it will be a good experience for me". Her cousin said visibly upset.

"Let me guess- " Del responded

"Grandpa Max did" and Ben finish the sentence.

"Yes. He. Did, and my Dad back him up, there were so many things I wanted to this Summer. Like getting my senior black belt, scholarships, lots of research-" and Gwen shows her summer schedule to them.

"Man, I'm surprised that you’re not crazy yet" Ben said looking at the colorful paper with a wary gaze.

Of course, the redhead uses it to smack his head downward.

"Ugh... I'm stuck with you guys till fall. Helping Sparky babysitting you. Doofus." Gwen finalizes as she leaned to the wall. "Yeah thanks, Nerdy, now where do I put this?" Del asked while holding up a big Trauma/Medical bag.

"Does it have Cartoon Band-Aids?" Gwen teased. And Del pestered "Yup. And some stickers to help the poor guys Owchie-Bobo, you know just in case”. "Hey!" The only male shouted, offended. “Might as well put that next to the radio" Gwen tells Del

"Thanks!" And she carries her bag to the corner. When she is out of sight, the two cousins faced each other. One is lying the deck the other standing leaning on the cabinet.

"Okay, You and I both know that we are not willing to do this" the boy started this time.

"Wow that is way too obvious Mister Ugly " Gwen said with a laid-back gesture. She still felt bad that her parents did this to her. Well, she is not mad that she gets to hang out with her cousins but ... at least they should have told her before she plans everything.

"Yeah, but I got an idea" Ben stated. Gwen looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "We got to work together if we got to handle it all summer. You-!" Ben pointed her "Do your thing, While I do mine".

"We are just minding our businesses."

"Yup. "

"We are just gonna do it anyway, without being said. "

"Yeah but what about grandpa and Del? they will do something about it."

"Well duh it’s not like we are gonna ignore each other the whole summer, that will make Grandpa go crazy and try to bond with us more."

"So, you're saying that we got to work together to make it this summer."

"Yup, and we shake 'me as a deal that we do our best this summer."

Gwen sigh. _Might as well do it_.

"Fine deal"

She reached out her hand and tries to shake but Ben has other ideas.

"Not that one, the Other one" the Boy waves of his cousins’ arm. Implying another kind of handshake.

"Ugh FINE." _at least Ben takes it seriously_

Gwen taps her fist to her chest twice then stretches her arm out towards her cousin.

Ben does the same and bumps his hand with her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took me a while!
> 
> If you're interested in the story, Check out the Mood Board I made in Pinterest  
> https://www.pinterest.ph/Micky_like_stuff/edelwiess-mood-board/
> 
> Stay Safe, Stay Healthy, and See ya!


End file.
